


Немного лучше

by Toriya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое в сети</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест "Четыре демона"  
> Предупреждение: нехронологическое повествование

— Ну что же вы, Командор? Смотрите, у меня уже третий моб, а вы, простите мою некуртуазность, клювом щелкаете. 

— Идите к черту. Отвлекаете.

— Как всегда лаконичны и вежливы. Четвертый. А вот и босс.

Каллен сжал зубы и повел своего Командора прямо на обросшую какими-то червями гориллу. Маленькие глазки налились кровью, из лап полезли блестящие желтые когти. Монстр оскалился и прыгнул. В одиночку эту гориллу, конечно, не завалить, даже если извести все эликсиры. Потому их и отправили вдвоем. Но Каллен до сих пор гадал, чем так разозлил Инквизитора, что в напарники ему досталось это счастье. Ползущие в чате строчки отвлекали от боя. А придурок не затыкался ни на секунду. Будто у него двадцать пальцев вместо десяти и глаз не меньше — хватает на все.

— Командор, не молчите. Скучно же.

— Заткнись и мочи его уже!

— Оооо, мы наконец-то перешли на ты. Может, выпьем после боя, отметим такое замечательное событие. Вы что предпочитаете? Джин? Водку? Вино? Я вот предпочитаю вино. Сладкое.

— И почему я не сомневался. Бей, блядь! Ты маг или кто? 

— Именно что маг. Поэтому, уж простите, лезть этой твари прямо в лапы не стану. Тем более там уже есть вы. О, и как оно? Доспех выдержит? 

Доспех, конечно, выдерживал, но выбраться из мощных объятий гориллы не получалось. И шкала здоровья стремительно таяла.

— Сдохну сейчас. Доиграешься, будешь добивать один. 

— Я прямо завидую вашему оптимизму, Командор. Но вы же понимаете, стоит вам сдохнуть, и от моего бедного мага останется только грустная кучка костей. 

Горилла вспыхнула, потом покрылась твердой ледяной коркой, и Командор с лязгом грохнулся вниз. Будь это реальное сражение, на том бы все и закончилось, но именно поэтому Каллен любил игры — они позволяли поверить, что возможно все. Вернуть себе жизнь, глотнув какой-нибудь эликсир, умереть и воскреснуть и даже сделать мир немного лучше, избавив от очередного монстра. Пусть и такой, виртуальный, не настоящий мир. Только вот от раздражающих элементов пейзажа, вроде болтливых магов в сияющих тряпках вместо порядочного доспеха, спастись не получалось даже здесь. Неизбежное зло, с которым можно разве что смириться. 

— Прикрой меня.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, мой Командор.

— Я не твой Командор. И вообще — не твой. 

— И если бы вы только знали, как мне печально это слышать. 

Лед ссыпался вниз ледяной крошкой. Это было красиво. Но времени полюбоваться эффектами не осталось. Горилла снова тянула лапы, а жизнь из нее выбивалась очень медленно. Каллен рубил, прикрываясь щитом. Болтливый маг, кажется, тупо бил всеми заклинаниями по очереди, хотя он ничего больше и не мог. 

— Готово. 

Тварь снова замерла, и Каллен рванул вперед, к самому уязвимому месту — животу. 

— Когда останется пятьдесят процентов, он отхилится, не забудьте снять баф. 

— Сам не забудь. 

— И вот она, знаменитая благодарность Командора. Я всего лишь пытаюсь быть еще полезнее, чем сейчас. 

— Куда уж больше.

— Действительно. Я и так уже побил все возможные и невозможные рекорды.

— Да, в умении заебывать тебе нет равных.

— Мне вообще нет равных. И это сейчас было грубо даже для вас, Командор. 

Кровь из гориллы хлестала фонтаном. Растекалась, окрашивая песочную арену в красный. Каллен поморщился. Слишком много и слишком ярко. Тварь взревела. Пятьдесят процентов жизни. Он, торопясь, ткнул в свиток и снова рванулся в атаку. Горилла зверела от огня. Бешено била лапами. Если не успеть увернуться, можно было лечь от одного удара, даже так, с полным кастом. Но огненные заклинания наносили больше всего урона. Если, конечно, не считать меча Каллена. Эликсиров оставалось все меньше. Чертова тварь! У Каллена от напряжения ныли мышцы, будто на самом деле все это время махал мечом и блокировал щитом удары. Хотелось курить. Двадцать процентов жизни. Что-то было не так, а Каллен никак не мог понять, что. Потом дошло — чат молчал. 

***

— Вам нравится мой ник, Командор?

— Нет.

— Если бы вы спросили меня, что он означает, то узнали бы много интересного, пополнили кругозор и изменили мнение.

— Мне плевать на ники. И на ваш, в частности. 

— Знаете, мне, конечно, говорили, что вы необщительны и не слишком любезны, но я не думал, что настолько. Проблемы в реале?

Новичок раздражал. Но послать его сразу было нельзя, глава хотел, чтобы он остался. Перспективный, прокачанный, неглупый, масса плюсов, только вот не затыкался ни на секунду. И умудрился за несколько ночей стать персональным проклятием Каллена. Часы перед рассветом, тихие, с пустым чатом и неторопливой игрой, Каллен любил больше всего. Ровно до того момента, как именно в эти часы стал появляться он, перспективное трепло с идиотским ником «Звезда Тевинтера».

— Нет проблем.

— Знаете, Командор, почему-то я вам не верю. Во-первых, людей без проблем не бывает, во-вторых, вы уж слишком выразительно молчите и огрызаетесь. 

Каллен вздохнул и пошел за кофе. 

— Командор, вы меня игнорируете? Ну, хорошо. Не хотите говорить о себе, можете поговорить обо мне. Я здесь недавно, вы ничего обо мне не знаете. Мы одни, ни одной живой души больше, почему бы вам не задать мне пару вопросов. Хотя бы из вежливости. Неужели вам совсем не интересно, откуда я. Почему играю в такое время. Может, мы с вами совпадаем часовыми поясами. А может, и вообще живем по соседству.

— Совсем не интересно. 

— Какая жалость. 

— Ладно. Как вас зовут? 

***

— Ты нашу Звезду давно не видел?

— Ага. Может, случилось что? Он вроде регулярно заходил. А может, надоело. Хотя он так-то чувак ответственный, не должен был слиться молча. И боевки любил, по кустам не отсиживался. Такие обычно не пропадают. Смотрел я на него и даже завидовал немного. Мне-то уже лень иногда, но я еще помню, что это такое.

Каллен тоже завидовал. Немного. Умению производить впечатление, общаться со всеми, странной, поначалу отпугивающей манере подавать себя. Он потер лоб. От недосыпа слезились глаза, но застать в чате Быка можно было только днем. 

— У тебя его контактов нет? 

— В смысле? Телефона что ли? Зачем он мне сдался? Мы вроде и так нормально трепались. 

— Скайп? 

— Не, не люблю. А чего Инквизитора не спросишь, он всегда в курсе. Или Варрика. 

— Спрошу, когда появятся.

Спросить и того, и другого можно было еще вчера, глава появлялся каждую ночь, зама Каллен тоже застал. Но первый стал бы задавать вопросы, а второй — придумывать свою версию, Каллену не хотелось ни того, ни другого, потому что он и сам не знал, какого хрена его все это волнует. 

***

— Извини. Это было действительно грубо.

— Я рад, что вы это поняли, Командор. Что ж, извинения приняты. Босс мертв. Ресурсы заготовлены. Считаю, ночь прожита не зря.

— Инквизитор будет рад.

— А вы? 

— Это был не самый плохой бой в моей жизни.

— И только? О, вы разбиваете мне сердце, Командор. Или просто завидуете? 

— Ну ладно. Это был хороший бой. Спасибо. 

 

***

— Я не могу до тебя дозвониться.

— Потому что я выключил телефон. 

— Ясно.

— Нет, Командор, тебе ничего не может быть ясно, потому что я ничего не рассказывал. Не могу сейчас говорить об этом. Но хочу.

— Снова отец? 

— Да.

— Тогда не говори. Напиши. У тебя хорошо получается. 

***

— У вас есть скайп, Командор? Не желаете ли вы…

— Да. На оба вопроса. 

— О, как я люблю решительных мужчин. 

— Давай не здесь.

— Но никого же…

— Дориан. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, как скажете, в конце концов, с чего бы мне возражать? 

***

— Я не женат.

— О. Так, кажется, я понял, ответы на вопросы предписаны вам в строгой дозировке — по одному на ночь. После еды? Или до? 

— После кофе. Не помню, какой по счету чашки. Кажется, шестой.

— Мы обязаны это выяснить. Будьте добры, Командор, посчитайте в следующий раз. У вас в доме найдется шесть кофейных чашек?

— Да. Пожалуй, найдется. 

— Дайте я угадаю. Вы не считали? 

— Точно. 

***

— Каллен.

— Что? 

— Ты спрашивал когда-то. Меня зовут Каллен.

— Еще я спрашивал, где вы живете, что предпочитаете на завтрак, какого стиля моды придерживаетесь, на каком боку спите, есть ли у вас домашние животные, являетесь ли вы счастливым обладателем жены, детей и любимой работы. Но я считаю, мы движемся в верном направлении, Командор. То есть, Каллен, да? Можно?

— Да. Можно. 

***

Он и в жизни сиял. Не мантией, конечно. Дорогой тканью ярких рубашек, смуглой кожей в залитой до краев золотистым светом комнате. Каллену все время хотелось щуриться, как от солнца. Но, в отличие от последнего, Дориана в его жизни никогда не бывало слишком много. 

— Знаешь, Командор, когда ты так смотришь и трогаешь… Да, здесь, немного ниже. Так вот, когда ты так смотришь, мне кажется, я могу кончить от одного твоего взгляда. А когда ты так краснеешь… О, пресвятая задница магистра! Да, продолжай!

Каллен водил рукой по его члену, медленно придавливал головку, спускался вниз, пальцами между ягодиц, мягко, совсем немного погружал внутрь. И целовал бесконечно, жадно и упоенно. Сцеловывая солнце с кожи и стоны с горячих губ.

— Дориан.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не проси меня заткнуться. Я не смогу.

— Я не о том хотел попросить.

— Что угодно, Командор. Сейчас — что угодно.

***

— Этого мало, Каллен. Мне не тринадцать. Я задолбался дрочить на фотографии и на голос. У меня ангельское терпение, роскошная выдержка, здоровые нервы, я идеален во всех отношениях, но я больше не могу.

— Приезжай.

— Что? 

— Приезжай ко мне. Я хочу тебя видеть. Не так, не в камере. 

— Только видеть, мой Командор? 

— Нет. Не только.

— А что насчет «я не твой Командор и вообще…» и грозного сдвигания бровей?

— Ты не видел мои брови. Это было в чате.

— Я их слышал. Я ощущал их каждым волоском на теле. Это было непередаваемо, устрашающе и безысходно. 

— Приедешь?

— А ты как думаешь? 

***

— Вы меня искали, Командор? 

— Нет.

— Хм. Я так и подумал — это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой. Скажу Быку, что он спал и видел сон. 

— Тебя давно не было.

— О. Я даже не предполагал, что вы заметите. Хотя это было глупо с моей стороны. Конечно же, вы не могли не заметить, что ваши рассветы стали унылыми, чересчур тихими и невыносимо одинокими без меня. 

— У тебя все в порядке? 

— Знаете, Командор, у меня от потрясения даже пальцы почти отнялись. По буквам не попадаю. Вы что, волновались за меня? Ради этого я пропаду еще дней на десять. Хотя нет, десять не выдержу. Без вас.

Каллен на ощупь нашарил пачку сигарет, вытащил одну, повертел в пальцах, сунул в рот. И прикурил фильтр.

— Снова молчите, Командор? 

— Ты не ответил.

— О, прошу прощения. Просто вы так впечатлили меня своим вопросом. Впрочем, не только им, вы вообще мастер производить впечатление. Хотя до меня вам, разумеется, далеко. И раз уж вы так любезно поинтересовались, нет, не все, но ничего серьезного. Как видите, я здесь, с вами, здоров, цветущ и готов к подвигам. Давайте сделаем этот мир немного лучше, Командор. Кажется, у нас неплохо получается. 

И Каллену почему-то совсем не хотелось возражать.


End file.
